Unexpected Superwaves
Another fanfic time! This time about random zombies against random plants! Characters Main: Dr. Zomboss: The brainz behind the zombies. It's still not known why they don't eat HIS instead. Scientist Zombie: Guy that always reports things to Dr. Zomboss, and creates portal tests. Along with Jester Zombie, loves breaking the fourth wall. Crazy Dave: For some reason, Crazy Dave now has an addiction to "Trololol", and plays it along with "Wabby Wabbo" everytime. Penny: This time, the time-travelling for that taco machine has to be the plant leader, while Crazy Dave has his "Trololol" mayhem. Supporting: Mummy Zombie: Oh look! That zombie who ruins everything is back! Various zombies The Z Team Various plants Scaredy-shroom: MOAR DEAD PEOPLE! Jester Zombie: Breaks the fourth wall several times. Part 1-1: The Z Team returns Location: Zombozz Labz, Zomboss Estate Ztreet 7 Jester Zombie: Look Scientist, why are you testing this new glitch you found out in the PvZ universe? Scientist Zombie: Because i realise the Dark Dragon's effects on you and larger zombies are interesting! Now get into the ground. Jester Zombie: WHAT?! I PROTEST- *Gets stuffed into ground* Scientist Zombie: Now, 3...2...1... (Dark Dragon comes in and roars, making Jester Zombie come up, but with one arm, one leg, and part of his head and hat gone) Jester Zombie: Where are my organs? O.O Scientist Zombie: That's the glitch! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND Jester Zombie: *Sigh* Fine fine...isn't it time for another Gardens and Graveyards attack? Scientist Zombie: Oh, that...i basically "Hacked" the system of PvZ GW. Now we have Gardens and Graveyards AND Garden Ops together! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dr. Zomboss (On speaker): All zombies prepare for...emm..."Graveyard and Ops". Scientist Zombie: Even the name is messed up...i guess i might regret this later. Later... General Supremo (With a fake beard and eyebrows): GO TROOPS! FINISH DE TRAINING BEFORE CHARGING AT THOSE PLANTS! GO! Arctic Trooper: It's too warm here... General Supremo: SO WHAT DO YOU WANT, SLACKER?! Arctic Trooper: The air-con? (Turns air conditioner on) (Arctic Trooper gets shot out of the base) General Supremo: NOW, START MOVING! All-Star Zombie: (Stretchs, but suddenly does a full-split) YEOOWWWWW! Zombie: (Tries to move arms down, but just deattaches them) General Supremo: (Facepalm) We can never win if this goes on... Foot Soldier Zombie: Look, lads. I'm guessing General Supremo will be the first one to die! Jester Zombie: Emm, "Lads"? I don't get what you mean. Tank Commander: Yeah. Does "Lads" mean "EXPLOSIONS"?! (Derp face) Foot Soldier Zombie: Rrright. (Walks, and trips over a ladder, with Ladder Zombie on top, who falls onto Zomboni, exploding him, whose Zamboni parts knock out Knight Zombie, Jetpack Zombie and Dancing Zombie.) Knight Zombie: (Gets hit) What kind of weaponry is this...*Faints* Much much later... General Supremo: We lost 7% of our zombie troops, but we can now attack! Foot Soldier Zombie: All we did was stretching! And moving! And being hit by Zamboni parts! (Holds a gear) Ladder Zombie, Knight Zombie and Jetpack Zombie (Appears beside Foot Soldier Zombie): And don't forgot being nearly killed. General Supremo: SHUT UP! We shall now attack! Z Team, you move to the front. Variants, to the middle, back and corners. Others...take up the empty spaces. Zomboni: Why are we always the ones in the spare areas... Knight Zombie: Don't thee know? Zomboss always calls the Z Team to the front! Jester Zombie: Maybe it's a matter of systems and PvZ universe! (Crazyzombie168 face) Gargantuar: STOP TELKING WE SHELT ALL GO TO PLENT AERA NOW. (Flings Jester, Knight and Zomboni without Zamboni out) Part 1-2: Z-teams. Z-everything. I know. Location: Wall-nut Hills, Near Player's town General Supremo: Alright, you all shall be divided into 4 groups to flank them all! You, you and you, there...and you...right there... Several minutes later... Foot Soldier Zombie: Not fair! Why do most of the variants get one team for themselves? Zomboni: Says the guy with only 4 types of zombies in his entire team! Currently in Group #1 (A.k.a Almost all-non-GW-zombies group) Newspaper Zombie: Hmm...(Checking newspaper) Dave's mansion is right there. So we need to climb the West Route, which is filled with the most Peashooters. Zombie: THEN WHY WOULD WE- Newspaper Zombie: But the least Tall-nut Cannons. Are you happy? Zombie: NO! I'D RATHER FACE THE TAL- Conehead Zombie: (Interrupts Zombie) That's a great plan...so what do we do now? Jack-in-the-box Zombie: Isn't it obvious? Send jack-in-the-box bots to the plants! Newspaper Zombie: Not that! There are tons of non-exploding Tall-nuts there too! Hockey Star: How do you even know all that Newspaper dude? Newspaper Zombie: (Turns around newspaper) I smuggled zombollite technology from Far Future to here! The zombies from Far Future are happy at least to get a new base, but they need to inform me about plant stuff! Ra Zombie: RA! RA! We will win this! Ra! Pirate Captain Zombie: If that General Supremo zombie sees it, he's gonna murder you...better hide it and get into maritime war positions. Poncho Zombie: Now, numbskulls '''and '''distractions, let's go think of a GOOD strategy first, then we charge up, when the rest are done with their chatting. Group #2 (Variant squad) Arctic Trooper: So do we unleash my "Winter is Coming" ice-thrower at them? Or what? Because we chose the one route with highest firepower. (Tons of cactus and chompers are seen) Wrestling Star: Why correct! Together with brute force, we can defeat them all. Astronaut: Wrong. We need MY Moon Rock Launcher, Space Age technology AND strategy for this. Archaeologist: Emm...let's just charge up. We are more intelligent then the other zombies. Gargantuar: BREINNSSZZ Goalie Star: But what do we do about this guy? He'll be clumsy and ruin every- (Gets thrown off by Gargantuar, and lands into Group #1) Group #1... Jetpack Zombie: Is that a flying zombie i see there? (Goalie Star lands onto Jetpack Zombie) NOT MY JETPACK Group #3 (Non-GW Team no.2) Jester Zombie: We are here...at the spot with the most Potato Mines and Chompers that are burrowed. How do we win this? Dancing Zombie: OMG OMG OMG best idea evah, we just go "YOLO" and charge in. Jester Zombie: Nothing else to explain here, now GO to Group #4, camera! (Shuts off the camera) Me: Breinz-m-g, dude! Group #4 (The Z-Team returns) Scientist Zombie: I have thought of the most, most, best plan to get through the front route. But why are we going here? I don't know, i forgot. But it had something to do with showing off...anyways, All-Star will distract them, while Foot Soldier supports him. Engineer and I will be behind, killing potted plants and weakened ones. Foot Soldier Zombie: That was...direct. Engineer Zombie: SO DIRECT THAT MY BUTT-CRACK COULDN'T UNDERSTAND IT! Let's just jack-'homer' into the area! Scientist Zombie: ..."Jack-''homer''"? What does that mean? If that is another human TV program, we aren't making puns. Engineer Zombie: I don't know. (Trollface) Foot Soldier Zombie: I guess we are ready to attack. Now, emm...who to contact? Ladder Zombie? (Tries to walkie-talkie him, but ends up calling Dancing Zombie, who is doing a dubstep) Dancing Zombie: Darn it! You ruined my dubstep! Anyways...we're ready too... Foot Soldier Zombie: I haven't even said it yet, how do you know what i was going to say? o.o Dancing Zombie: Oh, lucky guess...(Winks at Newspaper Zombie, as Group #1 is near Group #3 for some reason) Part 2-1: FAIL! For the plants, for now. (The zombies start attacking!) Foot Soldier Zombie: Right, since this is Graveyards and Ops..(Tries summoning random combinations of ambushes, like Science-brigade) xD Jester Zombie: Wait, i can hack the system! Scientist taught me! (Spawns in a Giga-Giga-gargantuar Super Wave) Zombie: WHY IS THIS DERPED- *Bumps into a lamp-post* Ra Zombie: Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra- (Steals Sunbeam and Heal Flower power) How did that happen? Ra! Scientist Zombie: We made it up the furthest! YES! (Sees the top of Wall-nut Hills) Zomboni (From afar): This isn't a competition! the plant side... Peashooter: What is going on here? The Last Stand? Scaredy-shroom: NO Peashooter: Emm... Scaredy-shroom: ITS THE ATTACK OF THE DEAD PEPLE! Sunflower, Melon-pult and Threepeater: (Facepalm) Penny: Plants, move to these directions... (Blurts out areas for all plants to go) I'm doing this because... Crazy Dave (Dances out of the mansion entrance) TROLOL-WABBY WABBY! Bonk Choy: That...failed. (Punches head off Ladder Zombie) Several minutes later. Gatling Pea: Yes! We can win now! I see their numbers decreasing! Tank Commander: SHUT UP! (Fires a missile that hits Sunflower) Sunflower: OW! You shall pay for this- (Gets hit by deflected pea) ...WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY!? THIS IS UNFAIR! Melon-pult: War is unfair! Deal with it, suckah! (Repeater and Winter Melon goes near him, and all three start to wear swag glasses) Jester Zombie: Bring out Gargantuar Ultra! Now! (Uses GW Hack device to summon Gargantuar Ultra in super-wave) Gargantuar Ultra: (Marches onto the top of Wall-nut Hills) Beep-boop. Plants detected. Rockets initiated. Boom time. (Starts blowing up everything, but gets deactivated by E.M.Peach) Ccccuuurrrsssseeeesss!!!! Part 2-2: The zombies lose again Mummy Zombie: PLUIS ZOMBES HELLP (Starts to spam Zomboss on his Z-Phone) Dr. Zomboss: MWHAHAHAHA It is time for Zomboss Slots- wait...what is going on here...(Sees tons of zombies everywhere) Pianist Zombie: Hi Zomboss. Want to hear my new song? Dr. Zomboss: NOT NOW. I'll just send out Giga-gargantuar, even though he'll be useless...(Rigs Zomboss Slots to instantly spawn in Giga-gargantuar) Knight Zombie: That was useless. (Gets helmet magnetised, and thrown back at him, killing him) Poncho Zombie: NO! We are losing for some reason! Retreat! Ret- (Gets killed by a frozen melon that was shot on him) Random zombies: (Scattering around until Cob Cannon bombs them) Peashooter: YES we win again! We never lose now, but no thanks to him. (Stares at Crazy Dave, who is still singing to Trololol and Wabby Wabbo together) Crazy Dave: Trolol-Wabby Wabby!! Wabby-wabby...trololol! Trol-lolol...wabby wabbo! All the plants: (Sigh) We have to put up with him now... (Suddenly, a mummified thing enters the mansion...) ?: Brainz! The End References 1) Jester Zombie's body parts being deattached refers to the "glitch" that happens if larger zombies, or zombies that take up more area are summoned by Zombot Dark Dragon, Blade-wielding Hero (Formerly Wang Stiff Knife) and Gunpowder Devil. 2) "Winter is Coming" is a reference to a season of "Game of Thrones". Trivia *None for the moment. (Troll-face)